Woo's and Woe's
by Mysteriesliehere
Summary: this is my first fic on here but basically it's a romeo & Juliet rewritten but it's hermione and draco and so on... anyways tell me what ya think. DMHG


_Woo's and woes_

"So Hermione… who are you going to your family ball with?" asked her best friend, Ginny Weasley. "No one. My father set me up with Angus Finch, but I can't stand him. So I'm going by myself." Ginny raised and eyebrow, "'Mione? Are you crazy! Your dads going to freak!" Hermione settled herself on the couch. "Relax Ginny. Father won't mind…hopefully." Ginny just shook her head.

"Draco! I have something for you!" Yelled Blaise. Draco turned around to see him holding up a long black leather suit carrier. He started to walk towards him with his trademark smirk. "What's that Blaise?" asked Draco as he took it from him. "It's your costume dolt!" Draco looked at him confused. "For the Granger Halloween Ball!" Draco's face changed colours frequently. "No way am I going! They hate our family! Our fathers have been feuding for years!" Draco went to hand back the suit when Blaise stopped him and said, "Open it! I'll see you tonight." And he left. Draco opened the suit to reveal armour and a fake sword. Draco smirked and thought, _typical! _

The ball was happening in the granger mansion. Everyone who was anyone was there. Fireworks were going off as Hermione stood out on the balcony looking at them. She was wearing a plain white dress with white wings. She looked beautiful, like an angel so to speak. She sighed once more and leant on the stonewall. "When is my prince going to rescue me?" she said to herself. She headed back inside to the ball.

"Oh yeah! Draco!" they boys cooed. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Ernie and Marcus were down on the beach having a little party of their own. Draco walked slowly towards them wearing the suit Blaise got him for the Granger Ball. "Hey Boys!" exclaimed Draco. Blaise ran up to him and said, "Look man we need to talk about something! Come with me!" he grabbed Draco and ran him back over to the boys. Blaise stopped and said, "you need something… I have it!" he pulled out a little case that would usually be used to hold rings or earrings. Draco stared at it, he was in a trance with this little black velvet box. Blaise raised his voice once more, "Boys! Draco, you find love in that journal of yours, do you not?" Draco tilted his head as to say 'huh?' "You say, that you need someone to love? Well you will find her my friend, you WILL find her! You see, Draco has a far away love that not even we, my brothers know about! So I put utmost faith in you brother, to use this wisely." Finished Blaise and opened up the box. To Draco's astonishment, all that was there, was the tiniest pill with a tiny love heart on it. He took it and placed it on his index finger and held it close to his face to get a closer look. "what is this?" said Draco staring at the pill. "that my friend…is love." Draco looked up and said sarcastically, "love? I didn't know love came in a pill now! How amazing!" Blaise's face dropped to what seemed like hurt. He walked to wards him so they were inches apart, then all of a sudden he burst, "this pill Draco, brings you ecstasy like you could never imagine! It brings your true feeling to the surface which let's face it Draco, you need to do!" and he stopped, smirked and crossed his arms as if he just slayed a Dragon. Draco looked at the pill again, he sighed and said, "what the hell…" and he put it in his mouth. Nothing happened. Draco twitched and everything started to spin, All the boys were laughing and yelling at him, things like 'yeah that's a boy!' and 'yehaaaa!' then it stopped. He was in the Granger Mansion with a mask covering half his face…

The Party Begins 

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh, Hermione you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione smiled and replied, "thanks Gin." They headed down to the ball.

Meanwhile, Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs trying to stay far away from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Of course they'd be there because they practically live there on the holidays. _I can't wait to get back to school, _thought Draco _it's so peaceful there…sometimes._ He heard two girls giggling and he turned around to see a girl with brown hair and Ginny Weasley at the top of the stairs about to come down. Draco had no idea who the girl with brown hair was, but he'd seen the little weasley at school. Whoever she was Draco was in love. He stood at the bottom and stared like some lovesick puppy. They started to descend the staircase. She had such elegance, such grace! She was everything that he'd ever wanted. He turned his head only to see that Harry and Ron were walking towards him, so he took one more glance of his angel and got away from there. He ran behind a pillar that stood near a beautiful large fish tank, full of tropical fish of every kind. He wondered who this girl was, he just had to know. She reached the bottom of the stairs and greeted Potter and Weasley. Ginny took Harry's Arm and Ron took his angels arm. "what the…" mumbled Draco. He was confused as to why _he_ scored a dance with this herald angel from the heavens above. As they danced, they got closer to Draco; so he pulled his mask down over his face. He walked slowly but surely towards them. Then Mr Granger, walked up the stage stairs that were obviously conjured there. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends," he began. "I'm so pleased you could make it tonight…" it seemed like this speech went on forever. Draco's candy was within touching distance. He waited for the right moment to pull her towards him. Everyone was listening to Mr Granger make this speech. Draco slowly reached out his arm and pulled her towards him. She gasped and made Ron turn around, "are you alright?" he asked. Draco quickly hid behind the pillar. She smiled and replied, "of course Ronald. Why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged and turned back around. Draco came out and said, "pleased to meet you." And lifted her hand to his mouth as he placed a subtle kiss on her hand. She blushed and said, "the pleasure is all mine!" she stared into his silvery-blue eyes that mesmerized her. He stared into her Chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle so much that he was nearly dizzy. He said, "Did my heart love 'till now? For swear at sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night." She blushed and said "Shakespeare? Way to a girls heart!" and tilted her head. He smiled and looked over her shoulder. He expression quickly changed when he found that the speech and finished and Ron was walking towards her. "Come my lady. Shall we dance?" she blushed and said, "I might sit this one out Ron." He replied, "As you wish." And smiled and walked off. Draco sighed. He pulled her behind the pillar. "Miss! Miss! You must come with dinky now!" cried the house-elf. She seen Draco and sneered. Draco was taken aback. "Now miss!" She pulled on her dress. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to the elevator. He pulled her towards him in a sweet embrace. The house-elf was running to them calling, "No miss you mustn't go with him!" but he pulled her in and kissed her, and she kissed back "you kiss by the book?" she said. They got out at the top and they ran back down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Potter, weasley and Mr. Granger were standing talking to the house-elf. "Miss! Miss must come with Dinky! Master says not aloud with him!" Dinky grabbed her hand started to pull her up the stairs. She stopped her and said "why not? Why can't I be with him?" Dinky shuddered and replied softly, "because miss you is a Granger! His name is Draco, he is the only son of master's true hate!" Hermione looked back at the group of men and a tear rolled from her eye, "A Malfoy?" she whispered. She ran to the top of the stairs so she could look back down at him with sorrow.

"Malfoy you better stay away from her!" threatened Harry. "Oh yeah? And why's that?" Draco spat. This time Mr. Granger interrupted, "she is my daughter! A Granger!" Draco slowly turned his head up to look at her and whispered, "is she a Granger?" they stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

Draco so did not care about this. He ran back up to Granger Mansion and climbed her walls. "Hermione! My sweet lady!" said Draco. She was down by the pool with her feet in the water. "Draco?" and she stood up. " You cannot be here! Are you really a Malfoy? You must leave!" she said

"Sweet Hermione… do me the favor of being my wife? Come to friar Lawrence's church tomorrow at confession and you shall be shrewd and married." Said Draco as he stood in front of Hermione. Hermione paused and yelled in excitement, "I shall! I love you Draco." And they kissed passionately as they doubled them selves into the pool. "MISS! MISS GRANGER!" called her house elf. "You must go! I will see you tomorrow." They started to climb out of the pool. "I can not wait!" and they kissed quickly and he ran as fast as he could.

The Wedding 

The choir sang as Hermione walked down the aisle towards Draco. Both smiling happily, as if they'd been waiting for this day forever. He placed a ring on her finger that had 'I love you' engraved on the inside of it.

Death on a thunderous summer's day 

The Slytherin boys were sitting at a table in the middle of sycamore grove, talking of well…Slytherin things. "Where the hell is Draco!" cursed Blaise

"Here comes Potter and weasley." Says Crabbe. "I do not care!" said Blaise with a smirk. "Good day to you all. May I speak with one of you?" said Weasley. Blaise shrieked and said, "ooh! A word with one of us? Couple it with something…make it a word and a…Blow!" Blaise grabbed his crotch. Everyone around them laughed. "You shall listen!" said Potter. "You can't listen without giving!" everybody laughed again. Blaise went over to a lady and hugged her. "Blaise!" called Weasley, "do you consort with Draco?" Blaise stopped immediately. He turned around with a glint of anger in his eye and repeated, "Consort? Do you make us girls?" Blaise ran at Ron. Ron stepped around the table as Blaise screamed, "do you make us discords?" he pushed open his already unbuttoned shirt and yelled, "here is my gun! I'll make you dance Ron!" Goyle ran over to him and said, "look man take this to another place! EVERYONES EYES ARE ON YOU!" Blaise yelled at him, "then let their eyes be on me! I will not budge for Weasley's pleasure!" there was a loud screech as Draco drove into the court. "Peace is with you Blaise! Here comes my man now!" and pointed behind him. Blaise turned around, "Blaise!" yelled Draco. "Draco!" bellowed Ron. Draco stopped running. Draco looked at potter than Blaise. "The love I bear for Hermione owns only one term. You're a villain!" and he spat on the ground. Harry walked over to Ron and pulled out Ron's gun from his strap. He emptied the chamber so there was only one bullet left. He held it up to show the remaining bullet. He placed it back in Ron's strap. Blaise walked over to Draco and grasped his gun but Draco pushed his hand away and shook his head. Draco slowly walked towards Harry facing the sand covered cement, "Ron…the reason that I have to love Hermione does not excuse the quarrelsome rage with your greeting. I am not a villain. So goodbye. I see you know nothing about me." Panted Draco. He held out his hand to call a truce. Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged. Harry thrashed Draco's hand away. So Draco departed; "this will not excuse the injuries you have done to me! Turn and draw!" boomed Ron. But Draco kept walking. "TURN AND DRAW!" yelled Harry as he ran after Draco. Harry knocked him down with a hit to the back of his head. He kick him on the ground and repeated "turn and draw!" Draco sat up fast and yelled, "I protest I did not injure you but love you better and you can't devise until you shall know the reason of my love! And so Weasley, whose name I tender as dearly as my own," Draco yelled through sobs, Draco pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ron and said "be satisfied!" Ron stared at him so he repeated again, "Be satisfied!" Ron hit the gun out of Draco's hand and punched him in the face. Draco got up and started to run towards the beach. But Ron was too fast; he caught up and pushed him off the landing. "You are my souls hate!" Harry kicked him hard over and over again as he lay on the ground, attempting to get up. Blaise pulled out his gun and looked at it. He threw it in the sand and ran over to help Draco. He picked up a plank of wood and ran at Ron. "Weasley! You red-head!" and he swung the plank of wood at him and knocked him down. Then they started to punch on; Ron head butted Blaise and pushed him over, which made Ron tackle him into the wall off the landing. Blaise turned him around and held him by his shirt. "You prick! How dare you come by here!" SMACK! Another punch and another and another. He quickly spun him around and threw him onto and old mirror that lay covered in sand, causing it to shatter into shards. Blaise picked up his plank, Draco looked up at him. He ran to beat him again but Draco stopped him, "stop this outrage Blaise!" so he stopped and he stared at him. Ron got up and grabbed a shard and ran at Draco. Blaise yelled and ran in front causing Ron to cut deep into Blaise lower abdomen. Blaise threw Draco to the ground. Blaise struggled to stand, chuckling louder and louder. He climbed up onto the landing, and stood straight. "Are you hurt?" asked Crabbe. "Yes, yes a scratch, a scratch." He stood up and lifted his free hand into the air and posed and yelled "a scratch!" "A scratch…" he started laughing. Draco stood up and walked over to the landing. "Good courage man. That can't much?" asked Draco. "Ask me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man!" said Blaise and patted Draco on the shoulder. He laughed softly and turned around. His expression changed quickly to fear. He pulled his hand off his wound slowly to see it; it was deep, too deep. He put his hand back over it. He turned back around to face everyone, he looked at draco then to Ron, he whispered "a plague, on both your houses…" he turned back around and headed to the beach after he yelled "A PLAGUE ON BOTH YOUR HOUSES!" the thunder roared, Blaise ran towards the beach, Draco ran after and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Blaise violently thrashed his hand off and bellowed "NO!" he didn't get far before he stumbled over. Draco kneeled beside him, "Ron! We have to go!" yelled Harry.

"Why her Draco? Why her?" whispered Blaise as Draco held him up to him, "I thought it was for the best!" cried Draco. "A plague on both your houses…"stuttered Blaise as blood dripped from it. He was gone. "NO! NO!" cried Draco. The storm showed itself above them. "Blaise!" sobbed Draco. He lay him down on the sand and stood up. He ran his hand through his now sand and blood filled hair. He took a few steps back and ran after Ron; Goyle ran after Draco. But Draco was too quick for Goyle. Draco picked up his gun and jumped into the car; he drove off and set out to find that bastard that killed Blaise.

Hermione was sitting on her bed in her room filled up with lit candles. She had no idea what was about to happen. "Come night. Give me my Draco. Oh I have bought the mansion of love but not yet enjoyed it. Oh, this day is so tedious, like the night before a festival to an impatient child that has new robes but may not wear them.

_Retribution at twilight_

Draco was driving fast, he was right behind Harry and Ron when he smashed into them making the car roll four times. Harry was unconscious. Harry crawled out of the car in a lot of pain. Draco ran over to the car and reached for Ron's gun, Draco had no bullets, and Harry grabbed it first. And pointed it at Draco's head, "BLAISE'S SOULS IS JUST A BIT ABOVE OUR HEADS WAITING FOR YOU TO KEEP HIM COMPANY," yelled Draco, "EITHER YOU OR I, OR BOTH MUST GO WITH HIM!" he repeated twice as he grabbed the end of his gun and held it to his head. They were on the steps of the church, Draco pulled the gun and threw it on the ground, and Harry fell over and crawled backwards up the steps. In a fit of rage, Draco reached for the weapon, both hands clutching the outer skin of the 9mm glock, emptied the chamber into Ron's body. The deafening sound, of the bullets entering Harry's body with a devastating effect, pierced his lung before collapsing to the ground. Draco froze in shock over what he had just done; he stood in the thunderous rain as a car pulled up beside him. The passenger door opened and a boy yelled, "Draco! Away! Be gone Draco! Don't stand amazed!" it was Zac Smith. A boy from Hogwarts. Draco stumbled into the car still staring at what a crime he had committed and closed the door as the boy sped off with him. Police sirens echoed the courtyard where the fray had just gone down.

"Banishment…" Draco whispered staring out of the window in father Lawrence's cathedral, "please death… exile is worse than death." He hung his head as the friar spoke, "you have committed a serious crime, but when they do find you, that hour will be your last. Leave Verona, be patient for the world is broad and wide." Draco interrupted, "there is no world without Verona walls, if I'm banished from Verona I'm banished from the world!" "This is mercy and you don't see it!" said the friar. Someone knocked on the door. "Quick! Hide!" he said to Draco. It was Dinky. Hermione house-elf. "I come from miss Hermione sir, where is her lord sir, Dinky must see him!" cried the little house elf. "Draco, come out." He slowly walked out as the elf gasped and ran over to him, "sir is hurt! Death is the end of all sir!" Draco asked, "Do you speak of my fair Hermione? Where is she and how is she? And what does she say to our cancelled love?" Dinky's eyes started to fill up with tears. "She says nothing sir, but weeps and weeps. And then on you sir cries and then falls down again sir." Draco leaned against the wall for support. He cried, "it's as if my name was shot from a deadly gun and murdered her, as my name's cursed hand murdered her best friend!" he broke down and the elf patted his back softly. "Harry would have killed you but you killed him first and Hermione is alive so you should be happy. The law that threatened death became your friend and turned it to exile. Therefore you are happy." The friar said getting Draco a shirt and handing it to Dinky, she helped Draco put the shirt on. The Friar continued, "a pack of blessings have been laid upon your back." Dinky spoke up, "sir, a ring my lady bid me to give it to you," Dinky handed the ring to Draco. It was her wedding ring. He held it in between his index finger and thumb. He looked at the engraving that said 'I love you'. "Oh, how this comforts me!" he kissed it and the Friar said, "Go! Get to her and comfort her, Zac you two-post haste! Go to Mantua, say I sent you. Stay there until we find a time to blaze your marriage, reconcile your friends, beg pardon of the sheriff, and I'll call you back with twenty thousand times more joy, than you went forth in Lamentation. Sojourn in Mantua! Be gone by day break." they ran out of the beautiful chamber in the church. "Farewell!" yelled Draco.

_The wedding night_

Hermione was praying at her alter deep in her thoughts, _"oh god. Did Draco really kill Ron? Oh serpent heart hid with a flowering face! Shall I speak of him that is now my husband? But why did Draco kill Ron?" _she gasped and looked to her window. Draco was walking into her room, drenched from the storm. She smiled and jumped up, she kissed him and hugged him so tight her groaned. They kissed again as she slowly took off his shirt to reveal bandages. She kissed them softly. They made sweet love on that night. He wrapped his arms around her naked upper body.

Draco and Hermione lay asleep in her bed. Draco dreamed of killing Harry. He woke up and greeted her. It was daybreak already. He stood up and put his pants on. She snaked her arms around him and said, "must you go?" he smiled and replied, "I go and live or stay and die!" "Please don't go?" she said, "well let me be taken! Let me be put to death! He said as he and her got back under the blankets. They laughed a little and kneeled on the bed wrapped dint the blanket and kissed when Dinky ran in. "Miss! You mother is coming! You must mister! You must!" cried the little elf. She led him to the balcony and said, "do you think we'll see each other again?" he replied "of course!" And he fled from her mansion. "Hermione!" her mother called. She ran back in her room, "you have a careful father, he has sorted a sudden day of joy!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. "in happy time? What day is that?" asked Hermione. "Marriage, early next Thursday morning, the gallant, young and noble gentleman, sir Potter, at saint peters church shall happily make you his bride!" Hermione expression changed to anger. She stood up, "by saint Peter's church and saint peter too he shall not make me a joyful bride!" she cried. Her mother heard her father coming, "here comes your father now. Tell him so yourself." He entered the room. "Have you delivered to her our decree?" he said in a happy tone that Hermione knew would change instantly. "Yes sir. But she will not. She gives you thanks." Her mother answered. "How? Will you not? Are you not proud? Do you not count yourself blessed, unworthy as you are that we have brought a gentleman so worthy for you to be his bride?" he screamed. She answered; but answered wrong, "not proud you have, but thankful you have. Proud I can never be of what I hate!" she yelled back. He grabbed her and started hitting her. Mrs. Granger came in and yelled, "husband are you mad?" he turned to her and threw her at the wall. "I'll hang you young baggage! Disobedient bitch!" he yelled. This time Dinky stepped in, "sir you is to blame! To rate miss like this! Horrible man!" he kicked Dinky down the stairs. "Shut-up you pathetic elf!" he faced Hermione again, "I tell you what! Get yourself to church on Thursday, or never look me in the face again! And you'll be mine, I'll give you to my friend, you will die in the streets! I promise you!" he charged out of her room. "Oh please mother, do not cast me away!" and she cried. "Delay the marriage a month, a week or make me a bed in the monument where Ron lies!" her mother looked at her and said, "Don't talk to me…for I'll not speak a word. Do as you wish, for I am done with you." And she walked off down the hall. Dinky came over to her, she turned around and said, "oh god! Dinky how will this be prevented?" Dinky looked at her and said, "I think it best you marry sir Potter. He's a lovely gentleman. Dinky thinks that you is happy in this second match for it excels your first miss. Or if it did not, your first is dead. As good as sir Draco were, as leaving here and miss no use to sir." Hermione sat down and said, "Go in and tell my mother I am gone, having displeased my father, to father Lawrence to make confession and be absolved."

_Hermione learns her options_

Hermione ran into friar's chamber where he was sitting, "don't tell me father that you have heard of this unless you tell me how to prevent it!" he said, "It strains me past the compass of my wits." "You in your wisdom you cannot help me do you but call my resolution wise," she pulled a gun out of her hand bag and held it to her temple, "and with this I'll help it presently!" she screamed. He gasped and yelled, "Hold Daughter!" she pointed it at him and yelled, "I do not long to speak I long to die!" he held up his ands and said, "I do spy a kind of hope, which craves as desperate an execution as that is desperate which we would prevent. If, rather than to marry this Weasley, you have the strength of will to kill yourself, then it is likely your will undertake a thing like death, to chide away this shame. I'll give you the remedy." He slowly took the gun from her. "No warmth, no breath shall testify you're alive. Each part, deprived of supple government shall stiff and stark and cold like death. When sir Potter comes to get you in the morning, you'll appear dead. You'll be taken to the vault where all the Grangers lie. It will last for 24 hours and I shall send a letter to Draco and let him know the ordeal. That same night he'll come back here and you will both go back to Mantua." He stopped and went to his cupboard. He came back with a tiny little bottle that was filled with blue liquid, "take this vile and drink it before you go to sleep…" Hermione took the vile and held it in her hand. She nodded and left.

_Draco misses a message in Mantua_

In Mantua where Draco resides, the post was on its way there. The postman knocked on the door, "Hello?" he called. He went back to his truck and stuck an urgent notice on the front of the envelope. He stupidly placed it in the crack of the door and left. Draco was just around the corner hitting rocks with a piece of wood.

Hermione was at her altering again praying, "what if this mixture does not work at all? Shall I be married tomorrow morning then?" she took out the vile- her mother burst in, "are you busy? Do you need my help?" Hermione smiled and said, "no mother." Her mother walked over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight. You should get to bed and rest, for you have a big day tomorrow!" her mother was about to leave when Hermione said, "farewell, god knows when we shall meet again." Her mother turned and smiled, "goodnight" and exited the room after turning out the light. Hermione sat up when here mother was gone and pulled out the bottle filled with blue liquid. "Draco…I drink to you." And she drank it…all. She suddenly felt her body break down slowly. She tried to lie down but she had no strength. Her body hit the mattress softly. The liquid had worked.

The next morning, Friar came and said to her parents, "As the custom is, we must take her to the church." They folded down the bed covers and lifted her body onto a stretcher.

At the funeral, everyone attended accept for one person…Zac Smith. He was in a state of shock, the friar seen him but tried to tell him but he ran out of the church, on his way to tell Draco.

_Draco learns his beloved's fate_

"_And all this day an unaccustomed spirit lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead and breathed such life with kisses in my lips that I revived and was an emperor. Ah, me! How sweet is love itself possessed when but love's shadows are so rich in joy!" _Draco was writing in his journal when a van came, that was overtaken by a speeding car. Zac smith overtook the post van, and came speeding towards his trailer. Draco reached for his gun but realised it was Zac, "News from Verona!" he said, he stood up and his foot landed on an enveloped addressed to Draco…from the friar. He ran to the car "do you not bring me letters from the priest? How is my lady? Is my father well?" he said Hugging Zac. Zac just didn't know what to say, "How does my lady Hermione? For nothing can be ill if she is well!" Zac stopped him from getting excited over nothing, "then she is well and nothing can be ill." He said. Draco walked closer to him with an expression of confinement. "Her body lays in chapel monument, and her immortal part with the angels lives. I saw her laid low. Pardon me for bringing such bad news." Draco stared at the floor after everything sinked in. He became interested in his shoes for a second. His face started to twist, "is it so?" he whispered to himself. Zac went to put a hand on him but he moved back. He turned around and began to walk away but Zac did not give up. He went to stop him but he pushed him hard. Draco couldn't decide what he felt. He walked a bit more then stopped. He fell to his knees crying, "I DEFY YOU STARS! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he screamed. He cried for a bit longer. He slowly turned around to face Zac. He stood up and started to walk towards his trailer. He grabbed his gun and a full chamber and headed towards the car. Zac yelled at him carefully, "your looks are pale and wild and do import some misadventure-" "tush! You are not deceived! Has there been no letter to me from the priest?" yelled Draco, Zac shook his head, "no matter. Well, Hermione… I will lie with you tonight. I will leave tonight!" Draco finished as he got into the car with Zac and drove back to Verona. They drove straight past the postman that was holding a letter for Draco.

They reached Verona and there were helicopters still looking for Draco.

Draco is within Verona walls. 

The helicopter followed him all the way to the church.

_Bring forth these enemies, Malfoy and Granger! _

Draco soon arrived at an apartment home to a drug dealer and poison dealer. He knocked on his door, the guy opened it holding a shotgun, "Give me a dram of poison that will kill someone as fast as you have and that the life-weary taker may fall down dead!" cried Draco at the old guy. "Such mortal drugs I have but Verona law is death to anyone who gives them out!" he replied, "The world is not my friend, not the world's law! Don't be poor just break it and take this!" Draco held out nearly $1000 in his hand. The man looked excited. He ushered Draco into his…home. "My poverty not my will consents!" the dealer said. "I pay your poverty not your will!" he closed the door. The old dealer went over to a cabinet and unscrewed his light a part and pulled out a thin vile containing yellow liquid. He held it up to Draco and said, "Drink it off and if you had the strength of 20 men, it would dispatch you straight." Draco thrashed his hand in front of him and said, "There's my gold!" he took the money and handed Draco the poison. He held it close to his face and said, "worse poison to man's souls than these poor compounds that you may not sell." He looked at the dealer and ran out of the apartment to the car where Zac was waiting. The helicopter was right above them but they drove off just in time. They pulled up at a gas station and Draco jumped out and ran to the driver's side. "Live long and be prosperous! Farwell my good fellow!" Zac nodded and said, "then I will leave you!" and he sped out causing the helicopter to follow him. Draco set off at a run for the church where Hermione laid waiting. He ran as fast as he could but the police cars gained on him trying to corner him. He ran up the steps to the chapel where the priest was locking the doors. Draco looked at the cops then at the priest. He ran up to the priest and grabbed onto him around the neck and held his gun to the man head. The police were already ready to take him down but he yelled, "don't tempt a desperate man!" he cried. He looked up at the helicopter and raised his weapon to it and fired a shot. The sniper fired back. "HOLD! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" yelled the chief. Draco kept shooting at the helicopter as he made his way backwards up the stairs. He was now shooting at the police cars too. Draco pushed the priest away from him and ran into the chapel were all was silent. He locked the door behind him and he fell to his knees panting like mad. He looked around; he could see the entrance into the actual chapel. He got up slowly and walked up to it. He pushed it open to find it was filled with millions of candles and blue crosses. He stared straight ahead at his beloved Hermione. He slowly made his way up to her, still grasping the gun tight. Tears started to come out of nowhere. He looked up at the statue of Jesus then down to Hermione. He stroked her face, "my love…my wife… death that has sucked the honey from your breath…yet had no power upon your beauty. You are not conquered." He laid himself next to with his face on her cheek. "Your beauty is crimson in your lips and your cheeks…and death's pale flag in not advanced there. Dear Hermione, why are you so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous and keeps you here in dark to be paramour?" he softly kissed her lips with love that he still has for her. He started to weep when he looked at her hands; he ripped off the necklace with her wedding ring on it from around his neck. He picked up her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. He put his face into the pillow…she shifted her head only minutes until she awoken. He looked back up at her and kissed her again...this time her finger moved. He closed his eyes and she moved her hand. But he did not see. "Here. Here I will set up my everlasting rest…and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh," he sobbed through painful tears as he confessed how much she meant to him. He wiped his eyes and sniffed but still kept weeping, "eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips… you, the doors to breath…seal with a righteous kiss…" he kissed her once more. She opened her eyes as he sat up looking for the poison. He found it and took the lid off. She wasn't strong enough to move fast so she did the best she could. "A dateless bargain…to engrossing death." She reached his face but she was too late…he drank the poison. He dropped the vile and spun around to see an equally alive Hermione.

_Together at last_

"Draco…" as he gasped for air she held him close. She picked up the vile and said, "what's this? Poison… drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?" she said, they looked into each other's souls, pleading for each other. Draco was dying… "I'll kiss your lips. Happily some poison still hangs on them…" she kissed him for what looked like the last time. He smiled slightly and said softly, "thus…with a kiss…I die." He looked at her one last time before he went with god. His head slowly drooped down… the angels had taken him away. She sat up quickly in a panic and looked for something that would help her be with him once more. She found nothing… she let out a loud tainted cry that echoed through the chapel's walls. She had placed her hand on something cold; she looked down and found that it was his gun. She picked it up slowly, pulled back the hammer and placed it at her temple. She looked up as if asking permission from the gods but she did not wait long. She pulled back the trigger and they would be together forever. The gunshot sounded out through the chapel like a collapsing building. The only way that they could be together was in death. In the morning police and doctors came into the chapel to find Hermione and Draco on her bed. The ambulance came and covered their bodies and put them in the back of the ambulances. The chief of Verona was very disappointed. "See what a scourge is laid upon your hate? That heaven finds an excuse to kill your joys with love! And I, for ignoring your discords too, have lost a brace of kinsman." He walked between Mr. Granger and Mr. Malfoy and said, "all are punished!" he walked to his car and yelled back at them "ALL ARE PUNISHED!"

A news reporter outside of the chapel says live, " a glooming peace this morning brings, the sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go leave, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned and some punished. For never was a story of more woe than of Hermione and her Draco."


End file.
